The Smith's Vacation to Ponyville
by MrAFanfic
Summary: Mike and his brothers, formerly personalities, go on vacation to Ponyville, where many things happen. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Portal

Today had been a great day. Mike and his brothers had been having fun all day at Knott's Soak City. They soon came home to a very large surprise. Chester read the card that came with it-two, actually. "Dear Mike, Mal, Vito, Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba, congratulations on moving to Los Angeles and starting anew! Here, you can use this portal if you ever get bored of the city. Love, Mom". Then they came across a second card, which Chester also read. "My dear friends, Now that you have this portal, you can travel to our land! The land of Equestria!" "Let me guess, ponies everywhere," Mal remarked snidely. "Shut up and let me read," came the gruff reply. "Anyway, BACK to what I was saying, in Equestria, you can see blah blah blah... Regards, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Mike knew he was in for a very awkward time as he turned on the portal and he and the others stepped in...


	2. Arrival

"Well, this is it, Equestria!" Vito said as he and the rest stepped out of the portal. "Why Hello there," said a booming voice. Princess Celestia stood in front of the six. "Welcome to Ponyville, Equestria! It seems you have been settling in nicely, yes. And you there, why don't you have your hair flipped down like her?" "I'm a boy, and he is too," Mike said, now knowing most ponies were female and lesbians. "I'm a girl!" Svetlana piped up. "Well, at least we have someone who I won't make mistakes with! And you over there, have some decency and please put on a shirt, unless they all got thrown out, in which case my condolences and please purchase a new shirt!" said Princess Luna, who was next to Celestia. "And you!" she continued, "You make a great working partner for Applejack over at Sweet Apple Acres." Everyone was very confused, and Vito was very offended by this. So they went to tour ponyville and found a pony working a paper route. "Ey yo, who the hell are you?" Vito said to the pony. "Well, I'm Scootaloo, to answer your question. I work the paper routes around Ponyville. Follow me, please." So they all followed Scootaloo to Sweet Apple Acres, where Scootaloo took out all the mail and showed it to Big Macintosh. "Thanks," he said, and began reading. Anyway, Manitoba soon got curious and explored the farm, where he met Applejack. They worked long and hard for some time, and Applejack got a little flirty in the process, even daring to kiss Manitoba at dinner! They then went to the Everfree Forest. "So, my Applejack, what is there to see here?" Manioba asked. "My private parts!" Applejack replied.

A/N: Let's best get away from them. See you next chapter!


	3. Swan Song

At breakfast the next morning, Vito couldn't get Applejack's name correct, much to her irritation. "It's AppleJACK not AppleJAKE!" she complained to Vito. Vito, who clearly didn't give a fuck, set off with the others to find Scootaloo. They found her with two other ponies, who she introduced as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who all sung to them. "We are the cutie mark niggers! Lalalalalalalala! Never stop the joj! They always say that you will get your mom when the time is really rye," they sang. "WTF, I think they just called themselves niggers," Mal laughed hysterically. "Uh, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle, do you know what you said when you said "niggers"?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh. "Uh, no?" Scootaloo replied. "Because you just called yourselves black girls!" Mike revealed, causing everyone to have a good laugh. And the name was changed from Niggers to Crusaders.


	4. Masturbation

After lunch, Apple Bloom went to see how Scootaloo was doing, and Mike and Mal accompanied her. Scootaloo was proposing a song when Apple Bloom went down very hard. "Ow asshole!" shouted Scootaloo, who slapped her on the face then helped her up. Apple Bloom went back to the house, but not before going down again! Scootaloo then decided to play the piano, which Mal videotaped. "We fuck the fight, we fuck the block, fuck talk, it's a cock," Scootaloo sang, but then Mal got excited when she saw Scootaloo masturbating, before banging her head on the piano 3 times while having her this, Sweetie Belle appeared. How about the song ends at "We fuck the fight?" she suggested. "That's so awesome!" Scootaloo said before asking "Did you just come up with that now?" "No," Sweetie Belle replied.


End file.
